


The homecoming

by Sweetss80



Series: A new life [3]
Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Homecoming, M/M, Positive ending, SS-GB AU, Wandering Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Sweetss80
Summary: Oskar Huth comes to a final conclusion.





	The homecoming

I’ve never really realized how beautiful the environment is where we live. And certainly at this time of the year that the leaves start to discolour, the trees drop their treasures, the temperature gets fresher and the evenings get longer. 

Autumn has made its appearance. I walk alone through the forest, alone with my thoughts. I hear the twigs cracking under my feet. The sun shines beautifully through the golden foliage and I smell the typical autumn scent, a spicy fresh aroma. 

I had promised Douggie to bring some acorns, hazelnuts and chestnuts. I also see mushrooms everywhere but unfortunately I can’t take them with me. 

Poor Douggie. He is sick in bed because he has a big flu. In fact Douggie wanted to come along with me to find the things for an autumn wreath. But that isn’t possible if you feel miserable. So I offered to collect the things together. "If you're feeling better, dear boy, I'll help you!" I promised him and the boy beamed from ear to ear. 

Douglas naturally remains at home to look after his sick son. "But the next time I go with you," he promised me between the apologetic kisses. I smiled at him and poked him playfully in the side. "I'll remind you of that," I said, and I kissed him lovingly back. 

My bag is getting pretty full. I thoroughly enjoy the beautiful surroundings. How is it possible that I never had an eye for it in the past? 

Somewhere in the distance I see a group of deer and my heart makes a leap of joy. One of the deer keeps a close eye on me and then quickly sneaks away. I laugh scornfully; if my father had been here, he would certainly have shot the deer. He didn’t have respect for other living beings. He only had an eye for himself. 

I quickly leave the negative thoughts. I think of Douglas, my love, my everything. Standartenführer Dr. Oskar Huth, feared for his efficiency and in former times a frightening appearance in his uniform and leather overcoat. Who was that? Was it me? What would have happened if I hadn’t been able to persuade Douglas to stay on that particular night? Then I wouldn’t have lived anymore. I'm sure about that. 

After two hours of walking I arrive at our house. The sun gives off its warmth and makes the spicy autumn scents even stronger. I sniff deeply the healthy air. Delicious! 

To my surprise, I see father and son sitting outside on the porch. Douggie sits warmly wrapped in his chair and waves at me enthusiastically. It’s hard to imagine that the boy used to be terrified of me. It still moves me that he has let go of his fear and now fully trusts me. 

Jill happily wags her tail when she sees me, and I see to my delight that she has grown a lot again. Douggie gives her good food! 

"Hello gentlemen, hello little dog!" I greet them all and I wave my bag off my shoulder and put it on the table. Douggie looks curiously at the contents of my bag and is completely delighted. "Thank you Oskar for all your effort. No ... _no_ Jill, they are _not_ to eat!" he warns his dog and Douglas and I both laugh when Douggie tries to get some acorns from the dog's mouth. I'll help him a bit. Douggie gives me a grateful look. 

Douglas gets up, gives me a fleeting kiss and walks into the house. "I’ll make some coffee," he announces, and I look after him. 

"You love him a lot, don’t you?" Douggie suddenly says to me, and I watch him attentively. Douggie's face has gained some color through the fresh air. "I see it in your eyes, how you look at dad," he continues. "Even if you never say it aloud." 

"You're right," I agree after a silence. "I’ve never said it aloud. I don’t know if I could do this." 

"Daddy loves you too," Douggie says firmly. "That was clear to me for a long time. But not for him yet. He suffered from feelings of guilt. But they are gone now. " 

Even before I can respond, Douglas comes out with the coffee. "Douggie, go back in soon. There is some food and a cup of tea waiting for you in the dining room. We'll be right there."

"Yes daddy, until then," Douggie answers and he looks at me briefly. Jill walks with him into the house. 

I stare thoughtfully ahead of me, still pondering Douggie's words. "Oskar?" Douglas asks a little worried. "Everything okay?" He hands me a mug of coffee. 

I put the mug on the table. "Douglas, come over here." When he slides beside me, I take him in his arms and kiss him. I feel that my kisses are answered and see how his body reacts. He puts his arms around me and presses me against him. I feel his pleasant body heat. 

We let go of each other, slightly panting. I stroke his pretty face with the sharp cheekbones and his dark eyes.

"What was that good for?" I hear Douglas questioning. "Just because….," I hesitate. "Because you’re so special to me. Because you let me forget the old Oskar. Because I,……" My breath is stopping. I can’t pronounce the words. I look at him uncertainly.

Douglas kisses me again. "And that is mutual. You know that. We don’t always have to say aloud what we feel, but you and I know what it’s like between us." He looks at my steaming mug of coffee. "Don’t let your coffee get cold," he says softly.

I smile and slowly empty my mug. He is right. Life is good. Forgotten is the old Oskar. I am who I am. I see his eyes looking warmly at me. In his eyes I read everything I need to know. 

From the corner of my eye I see Douggie looking out at us from the window. He laughs. _Smart, attentive boy!_  

We stay outside for a while until it gets too cold. In the living room I poke the fire and a little later the room is pleasantly warm because of the crackling wood fire. Douggie has fallen asleep on the couch, the blanket half on his body. Jill is dozing in her dog bed and looks up when we come in. 

"Hello sweetie," Douglas greets the dog. "Are you on watch?" Jill gets up and wags to us. I lift her up and as a reward I receive happy licks in my face. 

We both have to laugh at this happy and sweet little dog who has stolen our hearts. And more importantly, she has brought us even more together as a family. 

Douggie has now woken up and looks at us sleepily. "Daddy? Oskar? "

"I think it's time to go to bed, my son," says Douglas. He lifts his son and walks up the stairs with him. I follow with Jill in my arms. 

Later we’re sitting together at Douggie's bedroom. Douglas tells a nice anecdote from his own childhood and Jill keeps us company. I realize that I can finally be myself. A feeling of happiness flows through me when Douggie gives me a long hug.

I smile. Never in my life have I thought that I would ever become a stepfather. But it feels fantastic. 

I am home.  _Endlich!_


End file.
